Experimenting with Sexuality
by Akili-chan
Summary: Title should say all. Yet another Lonely Souls oneshot now up
1. Lonely Souls

"Hey Rach," Kat said as she walked into the former's office. Immaculate, as always. Kat wouldn't be surprised if even the dust had to have written permission to settle anywhere in the room. "What're you doing?"

"Paperwork," Rachel replied. Brisk and to the point, as always. "Which you should be doing too."

Ouch.

Kat smiled, walking across the room and leaning across Rachel's desk. "Come on, you can't stay in this office all day, you need to get out sometime."

"...You're starting to sound like Max."

"I take offense at that." Kat walked around the desk, positioning herself behind Rachel and placed her arms on the blonde's shoulders. "Come on, you need to have a little..." Kat brushed her hands gently across Rachel's breasts. "...fun."

Rachel sighed, catching Kat's wandering hand and looking up at her. Kat pouted slightly, although she was fighting down a smile. Rachel glanced over at the open door to ensure that no one was looking in, and said one word:

"Later."


	2. Best Friends Forever

Numerous alcohol bottles littered the carpet around where Pete and Josh were sitting, laughing drunkenly. Having finished off the last bottle in close proximity, Josh struggled to his feet in order to try and find some more alcohol…and promptly fell flat on his butt. Naturally, this set Pete off on another round of bad, drunken laughter. At least they hadn't resorted to pulling out a CD and trying to sing along with it.

"Need a hand?" Pete asked (or rather half-yelled), managing to stand up without falling over, and offering Josh a hand. Josh took it, pulling a little too hard and sending Pete sprawling half-on, half-off the couch.

"Now that," Josh shouted, standing up and swaying in increasingly wide circles, "is why you should never trust me." Swaying to the left, Josh slammed a hand against the wall, trying to hold himself up and prevent him from falling over yet again.

"Never trust anybody!" Pete yelled too as Josh went in search of yet more alcohol. Together, their blood alcohol level would have been enough to fell an elephant, yet somehow they were still managing to stay awake.

"To friends!" Josh said once he'd walked back into the living room and handed Pete a beer, who had managed to sit on the couch properly.

"Best friends forever!" Pete said, downing half of the bottle in one straight gulp. He managed a few seconds of having a straight face before he started laughing and, since he was still drinking, started to choke on the alcohol.

"Not so much!" Josh said, pulling the bottle away from Pete and beginning to punch his back, sending Pete sprawling, yet again. Pete just sat there, a huge grin on his face before scrabbling back up to resume his suddenly-lost place on the couch.

"Gimme my beer back!" Pete stretched out, trying to grab his beer bottle back from Josh, but the latter simply moved it out of reach. Pete sighed, and slid across to the other side of the couch, looking in the opposite direction to Josh. A few seconds later, Josh had slid up to sit very close to Pete.

"Hey, Pete—" Josh whispered, barely comprehensible, and Pete turned around to try and understand what Josh was going to say better. You can probably guess what happened next.

They kissed.

Well, more accurately, their lips touched for a brief amount of time before they both pulled back. Josh tried to clear his vision, which had suddenly given him two copies of everything in site.

"Why are there two Petes?" he muttered, somewhat stupidly.

Given this state of confusion, Pete decided to take a chance, and leaned in to kiss Josh. A proper kiss this time, more accurately described as frenching. After an indistinguishable amount of time, at least for the two involved, they pulled back, a look of confusion on both their faces.

It didn't last long however.

Josh chose that exact moment to feel, and be, sick all over Pete.


	3. Chinese Dragons

"You're doing WHAT!" Josh sounded shocked, almost as though Laura had suddenly told him that she had taken to eating babies with her tea or something. She couldn't believe it, after making out with some woman, then lying to Laura over and over he was angry at HER?

"I said," Laura repeated in as calm a voice as she could manage. "That Sam from my class asked me out for dinner and for me to go clubbing with him."

"Like a date!" Josh's voice was even more panicked, as though the thought of Laura going on a date with another guy was cause for the world to end or something like that. Gritting her teeth and counting to ten Laura wondered again why he was so angry, at least she told him about things before or right after they happened. Hanging up the phone and not slamming it like she wanted to, the black-haired girl sighed. Why did he have to be such a jerk to her?

The club that Sam took her to was crowded with people, both above and below the drinking age. Most of the people where out on the dance floor or sitting in groups of two, though how anyone could talk over the loud music was something Laura would like to know. The music came from speakers attached to the walls, bass turned up so high that it hurt one's teeth and ears just to think about. Through the noise of music and people having a good time Sam asked Laura if she wanted a spot near or far from the dance floor. All tables seemed the same, so she just smiled and shrugged, feeling slightly sick from all the noise and the press of the crowd.

They ordered drinks, a beer for Sam and a virgin SOB for Laura. Looking around at the bright flashing lights Laura wondered who would ever want to come to such a place to talk. "Isn't this a great place?" Sam shouted over the noise. "I love coming here!" Smiling a bit strained at him Laura watched people as they walked by the table.

So many of the clubbers had on strange outfits, from the guy in such tight jeans that Laura found herself wincing when he walked and a bright green and purple three foot mohawk to the woman in lather and what seemed like gold plated armor sitting in the table right next to Laura and Sam.

It was a strange yet somehow appealing outfit and Laura could not help but stare at it; it was almost so tacky that it became something wonderful. Catching Laura's eyes the woman smiled faintly and waved one black leather covered hand at the girl. Blushing at the thought that she's just been caught staring, Laura waved back, an action which seemed to amuse the woman.

"Here's your drink," Sam smiled as he handed Laura the cup filled with her drink. Taking a sip she frowned at the taste. "What's the matter?"

"It's way to salty," she complained, turning to the waitress. "I'm so sorry, could you take this back and get me a new drink?" The waitress didn't seem to mind as she smiled and took the glass back. Looking back at the woman in the leather catsuit, Laura noticed that she was now frowning slightly as she watched Laura and Sam. Something about the frown worried Laura, and she turned back to ask Sam something but was stopped short by the look on his face. Suddenly she wanted nothing more then to be curled up in bed reading a good book, or even yelling at Josh as he lied to her even more. Telling herself that it was just nerves Laura looked at the dance floor and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. She turned around just in time to have Sam hand her another drink.

Taking a sip of it, Laura wondered why all the drinks were salty; maybe the bartender thought it made her virgin sex on beach taste better or something? She made a face at the taste but forced herself to take another sip and smile at Sam.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice made Laura jump slightly and a black gloved hand reached for the SOB, "May I have a sip of this, please?" Before Laura or Sam could even open their mouths to protest, the woman that Laura had noticed took a sip and made a face. She then turned her almost golden brown eyes at Sam and looked at him like this was something that the dog had done on the rug. "You do know that GHB is illegal, as is drugging someone?" The woman asked in a clear voice making Sam shift in his seat.

Laura stared at him, her brain working overtime at this. "Bastard" she though with almost all feeling gone from her brain. He'd lied to her, attempted to use her. Just like Josh was trying to do. Suddenly feeling as though she was being strangled by the room she stumbled out of her seat and raced for the exit, ignoring all yells from the table for her to stop and think about what she was doing to him. Typical male, he was pissed that she wanted to leave after he attempted to rape her?

Racing out of the building Laura somehow managed to get to the grass outside before gagging and falling to her knees. Taking deep breaths Laura could faintly hear people commenting about how drunk she must be and felt anger spring up, why couldn't anyone ever help her?

"Are you alright?" A soft but confidant voice broke though Laura's train of thoughts. "Are you going to throw up any more?" The woman from the club asked, handing Laura her purse.

Laura was amazed how good she felt, other then the deep hate of all males at the moment. She smiled her thanks and took the purse away from the woman, wondering why she was being helped by a complete stranger like that. The woman didn't look like someone who'd help others without a plan to gain riches from them first. Then again, Sam hadn't seemed like a drugging rapist. "Could you help me get a taxi? My name is-"

"Laura?" The woman smiled a bit more, "That's the name that the man kept shouting as you left." Laura felt even more hate for Sam, how dare he expect her to answer his call? "Well, if we are exchanging names, mine is Ella."

"Ella?" Laura asked feeling slightly unhappy, that seemed like such a common name for a woman who dressed like Ella did. In reply she got a smile and a hand on her arm, gilding her to the curb and taxies.

"Most people call me Dragonelle though," Ella said as she smiled and helped Laura though the crowds of people. "They seem to think that it fits a bit more." Laura silently agreed with the other people, it seemed just the right name to give to Dragonelle. As she thought about names Laura felt her foot slip and her purse go flying out of her hands.

"I'm so sorry!" She went red as she bent down to gather all that had fallen out. Standing back up Laura went though all her photos, coming to a stop at the one of her and Josh standing arm in arm. Heaving a sigh she shoved the photos back into the purse.

"Old boyfriend?" Dragonelle asked, something strange in her eyes.

"Current... and he's cheating on me right now with someone named Rachel," was the almost snarled reply as Laura began to wave at any taxi that came close.

"I see...I've never liked the name Rachel and now I hate it even more." Laura laughed slightly at the joke, though it felt good to finally be letting some stress out.

"Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian and I could just ignore all men," Laura said truthfully as a cab saw them and began to inch its way towards the two women. Elle laughed hard, tears coming to her eyes that she had to wipe away with her gloved hands.

"Don't we all?" she asked with a lift of her eyebrow and with her strange smile before opening the door to the taxi and waving Laura in the car. "Will you need any help?"

"No…I think I'll be fine." On a sudden impulse Laura leaned over and whispered her cell phone number into the other's ear, then kissed her on the cheek. Blushing redder then she ever thought she could, Laura sat in her seat, heart pounding and waiting for something to happen.

"You could hear the smile in the playful voice as it asked "Is that for practice?" before the car door slammed shut and the taxi took off.


	4. someone and Dragonelle

I have no idea what came over me when I wrote this, other then being sleepy. Maybe I was possed by demons or some thing? Anyways... I know it sucks but I don't think I'm able to fix it at all.

BTW, a cookie to whoever can guess who the fic's about (besides those that already know)

* * *

He could never let go of that image he has of her, the one from the first time they met. Her hair was shorter then and allowed to flow however it wanted. He'd always claimed to hate it, the way her hair seemed to have a mind of it's own and wrap around whatever it wanted. But it gave him an excuse to touch it, feel the silky softness as he untangled it from the latest ring or chair it'd been caught in.

Back then she'd looked more real, less like the painted doll she'd become. Her smiles came with a wicked laugh and faint toss of the head. So much unlike that simpering, painted smirk that never left her face.

Of course the first time they'd met he'd had to pick a fight. Neither could really recall what the fight had been about (or even if they'd even talked for starting to scream at the other) and he even missed that. At least in those days he could see her and what she felt.

Some days it felt as though the world was changing into a painted cup; everyone frozen into what they where doing. No one ever able to break away from what they'd been doing for years and always doing the same thing, feeling the same way. Over and over again until you wanted to scream for something to change, but at the same time knowing that if anything did you would be lost forever in the sands of time.

She'd come to him one day, after the smile had been painted on and her entire being turned into something it looked like anyone could buy. It was the first time he'd been kissed by her, maybe by anyone though he could never remember the past with all it's ghost and secrets. All he could feel was the coldness of it, like an actor going though it's lines for the millionth time.

And so he pushed her away and made some comment about how he never got involved with anyone and she should know it. Even though it was a lie and both of them knew _that_. But she hadn't been unhappy, or even show anything at all, besides that coy side of herself.

He wonders if he hasn't become like her and tries to recollect what it's like to feel anything other then anger or rage. He doesn't know if he'd just dreaming of things or if she is. All he can bring up about what use to be is the smell and feel of her hair.


	5. Lonely Souls 2

This has ended up much better then I thought it would be.

* * *

She should have known it was going to be yet another long day of trying to keep her partner from flirting. It was annoying, the way they didn't seem able to get the hint after the first few times that Rachel had stopped them cold. In fact, it was the same with almost anyone that the woman had been paired up with; first being stared at with a gleam in the person's eyes. Rachel usually cut them down with a cold remark at that point (unless she was feeling kind that day, in which she'd allow them to go all the way to some slight flirting. Today, however, Kat seemed to be geared up in order to be the first person in the entire world to get past that point.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful?" Rachel sighed in annoyance as the younger agent's butt was suddenly planted right in the middle of Rachel's new desk. "Like paperwork, catching up on files, or training?"

No answer from Kat though the blond could feel amused eyes watching her carefully bent over her papers and wrote out, stopping every once in a while to make sure everything was clear and in order. The silence stretched on like this until Rachel swore she could hear the ticking of a clock down the hall. More then slightly annoyed at this point she looked up from her neatly stacked papers and opened her mouth to yell at Kat and maybe somehow get the other woman to go away and leave her alone.

"But I want to have some _fun_," came the smirked reply as Kat rolled onto her back and stretched, allowing Rachel to see her new shirt (as well as a couple inches of skin it had been covering).

Frowning in reply Rachel attempted to yank Kat off of the desk but jerked her hand back in a hurry, "Did you just.. Lick me!" She asked in a appalled voice that made Kat smirk again then give her best come-hither look.

Rachel did pause, but quickly covered it up with a cough and snuffling of paper. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes, go find something to do."

Another smirk followed by the dark haired agent's nails creeping up an arm and across the shoulder, finally getting to the right place and traveling down. "I'm sure you can be a couple minutes late. After all they say," Her mouth went near Rachel's ear, "Just once can't kill you." The fingers stopped and waited for a reply.

"Fine," Rachel grumbled thrusting the papers aside. "Just this once though."


End file.
